fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy/Transcript
opens up at the Fanlair. It is raining, then the sun comes out. The roof slot opens, and Fanboy and Chum Chum come out Chum Chum: crows Fanboy: Boy, it sure rained last night. gasp Oh, no. I hope the rain didn't wash the marks off my Measuring Flower! and Chum Chum go over to a marked sunflower Phew! My lines are still there. Chum Chum, measure me, measure me! I wanna see if I've grown! gives Chum Chum a marker. With eyes closed, he stands still as Chum Chum draws a line above his head on the flower stem Fanboy: So? Give me the good news. Chum Chum: to a mark You grew six inches... Fanboy: All right! Chum Chum: to the mark he drew, which is lower than the first ...Shorter! Fanboy: Wait. What? at the lines I don't understand. How can this be? Chum shrugs Fanboy: Chum Chum, there's only one rational explanation for this. the whole city I'M SHRINKING!!! Chum Chum: Or the flower grew overnight. Fanboy: Don't be ridiculous! This is a sun''flower, not a ''moon''flower! ''sinking into the roof It needs the sun to grow. See? Look how fast it's growing now! Chum Chum: AAH! Fanboy, you just shrunk some more! Fanboy: AHH! Oh, my gosh! I'm so small, I can fit through the cracks on the roof! What am I gonna do? Chum Chum: Don't worry, Fanboy. We'll fix you! We're gonna get you to a specialist. Fanboy offscreen to a close up of Oz Oz: Ooh, not good. I specifically asked for the meat lover's pizza with the sausage link crust, and clearly, this is cheese. I guess I'll have to eat it! pizza And then, order another one! Fanboy: door open Oz! Oz? You have to help me! I'm shrinking! Ah! giant marker Ah! giant notebook Ooh! giant scissors AHH! I'm microscopic, I'm so small! AHH! into giant marker top Chum Chum, help! Everything went dark, my eyeballs are shrinking! Chum tries to get the giant marker top off Oz: Eh, there's no cause for alarm! giant marker top These are merely props from the movie "Mutant School Supplies from Outer Space". Fanboy: Phew! Oh, what a relief! Chum Chum: Wow. at a pair of giant underwear These props are enormous! I mean, look at the size of this underwear! Oz: underwear Those are mine! Fanboy So, you feel you may be shrinking, huh? I guess we'd better measure you to see what we're doing with here... up a giant eraser behind Fanboy Whoa. It's worse than I thought: You're only two inches tall! Fanboy: gasp Two inches? And I'm wearing heels today. a close up of Fanboy's "heeled" shoes Oz: These strange phenomenons seem to be going around. I myself, have a similar size anomaly. For some years now, you may or may not have noticed, but I have been growing wider at an alarming rate. Chum Chum: Why is this happening? WHY?!? Oz: I'll tell you why. It all started when scientists reported a supernova in the Horsehead Nebula Belt. I remember it well. Because it was the same day they came out with... candy bar the Super-Duper-Pig-Out Bar! Chum Chum: pause Wait a minute, Oz. Maybe it's not the supernova that made you grow. Maybe it's the candy bar! And maybe if Fanboy ate it... Oz: candy bar Sorry, all gone. Fanboy: So, that's it? All hope is lost. Chum Chum: whimpers There's gotta be some hope. Oz Oz, when's the next supernova? Oz: In...thirty-five million years. frige revealing Frosty Freezy Freeze and drinks it Fanboy: Oh, that's just too long to wait! I need a cure right now! sees Oz's Frosty Freezy Freeze Hmm? Unless... the Frosty Mart, A freezing chamber is hooked up to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine Fanboy: ...We shall freeze my body for thirty-five million years, the freezing chamber till the time that supernova can blast me back to normal size. Chum Chum Cryogenic fluid ready? Chum Chum: Roger! Copy that. lever and salutes Sweet dreams, Futureboy. freeze in the freezing chamber builds up Fanboy's alarm: A cinch of time... to a close up of the freezing chamber. Freeze has flooded the inside, then it thaws to reveal Fanboy Fanboy: shivering Oh. freezing chamber lid Wow. So this is the future! to reveal the normal Frosty Mart Everything is so different. the freezing chamber, show close up of his foot I'm taking a step...heeheehee! In the future! ketchup despenser I'm eating a convenience store hot dog!...heeheehee! In the future! hot dog, face bloats I'm getting sick! coughs Puh. Heeheehee! In the future! up to microwave Ah! gestures Talking house, marching cats! stops Ooooooh. gasp You must be Lenny's great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson. Your ancestor and I were pals back in days of old. I was known by the earth name, Fanboy. hears beeping and gasps You've heard of me. I suspected I'd become legend one day. And it only took being frozen for thirty-five million years! Oz: Actually, you were only frozen for forty-five seconds. Frosty Freezy Freeze on microwave Fanboy: What? Oz: hot dog from microwave Your friend gets thirsty and sucked you out of Cryogenic suspension. sips Fanboy: Wha? Chum Chum: Oh, I'm sorry, Fanboy. Here, hop on my hand and I'll take you home. tries to climb on Chum Chum, but because he's so heavy he can't lift him and falls the Fanlair, Fanboy is bathing in the sink Chum Chum: Okay, now. You finish up your bath while I heat up your supper. Do you want a grain of rice with your pea? Fanboy: No thanks, I kinda spoiled my dinner with that cookie crumb. Chum goes over to the stove. Suddenly, Yo jumps in Yo: Hi, Chum Chum! Chum Chum: Ah! Yo: I have a free hour. Thought I'd come to try to steal you. notices Fanboy What is Fanboy doing in the sink? Chum Chum: annoyingly Scrubbing behind his ears if he wants dessert! Fanboy: Take a good look at me, Yo, while I'm still visible to the naked eye. The truth is...I'm shrinking, Yo. And there's nothing science can do. low Yo: What? Fanboy: No no. Don't pity me. Doctors say I have the bravery of a ninety-pound boy. Chum Chum: singsong Okay! Bathtime's over! the sink Fanboy: No! Not the plug! Ah! I'm going down the drain! Chum Chum: I-I'll save you! Fanboy out of the sink, they hit the ground Fanboy and Chum Chum: for air Chum Chum: That was too close. Fanboy: What am I gonna do, Chum Chum? At my size, everything's a potential hazard. I could fall into an electrical outlet. gasp Or be carried away by a house fly! gasp Or get my head stuck in the eye of a needle! Yo: thinking Did you hear that? This is your chance. You can finally get Fanboy out of the way and have Chum Chum all to yourself! DON'T MESS IT UP. Okay, I won't! Just stop yelling, alright?! talking I'' have a place for you. '''Chum Chum:' You do? Yo: Yup! I have a dollhouse where you can live. And it's especially made for tiny precious things like you! Fanboy: Yo's head Bless you, giant lady. Bless you. to Yo's bedroom. Fanboy is standing still with his eyes closed tight Fanboy: Okay, Yo! Can I look now? is briefly drilling something Yo: singsong Uh, just one more second! helmet with goggles on Fanboy's head There. Fanboy: What's this? Yo: I got you a helmet to protect your tiny, crushable head. Fanboy: Well, aren't you the sweetest... Yo: Now, open your eyes, and take a look at your brand new home! Fanboy: his eyes and gasps It's a...a... singing an enormous mansion! he says this, we see the castle dollhouse from his perspective. From our perspective, it's just a small normal-sized dollhouse. The goggles on Fanboy's helmet are making it appear to him that things are big Yo: I'm sure you're eager to get settled, so...here are the keys, and a cake, and a mysenhoffel. Happy housewarming! giggles Call me when you're phone's hooked up. Bye! Fanboy: Okay, then. Let's see which one of these is for the front... into the dollhouse Gotta... grunts Uh, Yo? Is it supposed to make that sound? Yo: Uh, the wood's old! It's just settling! hear a knock at the door. Yo opens the door to reveal Chum Chum Yo: So, Chum Chum? This is your new room! through Yo's bedroom as weak jingle music plays. A few toddlers are seen on the shelf cowering in fear Chum Chum: It's all...soooooo...pink. Yo: Well, there's still a few spots that aren't that drive me craaaazy. So, what do you think? Chum Chum: Uh...uh... to something off camera looks at what Chum Chum was pointing at. We see a shrine shaped to look like Chum Chum's closet, complete with pictures of Chum Chum. Horror music plays, Yo closes the shrine closet Yo: giggle Ooh? Uh...it came with the house. Chum gives a blank stare to the dollhouse, Fanboy is struggling Fanboy: grunts Foyer's a little... grunts ...tight. to the door inside Just have to... grunts see what it looks like from Fanboy's perspective, the lighting is green from the goggles and he appears to be small as he "enters" the castle, key in hand Fanboy: There. key away Ah! That's better. Ooh. It's got a nice flow for entertaining. I still might wanna make a few changes. Maybe, knock down a wall here. Maybe add a wall there. out to show him in the dollhouse Chum is hiding under the bed, whimpering Yo: offscreen All aboard the S.S. Cuddles! Chum Chum out Toot, toot! Chum Chum: No! Yo: Now, now, Chum Chum. Don't be scared. bounces off, Chum Chum in hand. The toddlers who were cowering hop off the shelf and leave back to the dollhouse Fanboy: How do you...get the...uh. I'm gonna have to call the oven guy tomorrow. growls Ugh. Wish my appetite would shrink as much as the rest of me. a candy bar on a chair outside Hey. It's one of those candy bars that made Oz grow. Maybe if I ate it, I could grow, too! Maybe even back to normal size! to walk AHHHHH! see the head of Yo's cat peek at Fanboy from the room angrily. He roars Fanboy: off the cat with a chair and grunts Back! Back, you demon beast! our perspective, the cat is being nice while chasing the chair perspective, he is still fending off the cat. He throws the chair perspective, the cat runs off to chase the chair perspective Fanboy: for air Too close. Now to get that candy bar. reaches out as far as he could. From our perspective, his normal-sized hand grabs the candy bar Fanboy: Got it! to Fanboy's perspective Fanboy: to hold the candy bar Ugh! That nougat sure is thick! Now to take a bite. Whoops! Better ditch this helmet so it won't crush my awesome brain when I start to grow. helmet eyes closed, Fanboy takes a huge bite of the candy bar and swallows. Zoom to an extreme close up of Fanboy's eyes as the green light from his perspective returns to the normal lighting of our perspective Fanboy: his eyes There. gasp out to reveal him crammed up in the dollhouse Fanboy: It worked! I'm normal! sighs Oh, what a horrible ordeal that was. to black. A spotlight shines on Chum Chum on Yo's bed in a sailor's hat, arms crossed. Yo knocks him off and begins her number (Song: S.S. Cuddles) Yo: Oh, the S.S. Cuddles is the ship for me It's a tug boat, too, and a hug boat, woo, Where the hugs are always free! lights turn back on, Yo gasps Fanboy: offscreen Show's over, Yo. over to Fanboy, he is shown dressed up in the dollhouse. He has his hand on the record player Yo: Fanboy! sting Fanboy: I want Chum Chum honorably discharged, or you're gonna have... on him go black, leaving only his eyes visable ...a normal-sized problem. sting Chum Chum: Fanboy! You're back to normal! Yo: Aw, I knew it was too good to be true. Fanboy: Let's get outta here, Chum Chum. Chum Chum: Thanks, Yo. I had fun. at Fanboy Do you really wanna take that house with you? Fanboy: Let's just say I've grown attached. laugh Fanboy: Uh, no, seriously, though, you're gonna have to cut me out of this. And you'd better hurry. The basement's flooding. Chum stares in surprise Category:Transcripts